


Forgiveness

by trashycatarcade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Apologies, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Billy confronts Steve about their fight.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and written on my phone. Oof Idk what this is, I just have some feelings. Might just delete this later.

After that night in November, it's like Billy had all but disappeared from Steve's life. He quit the basketball team and somehow transferred out of the one class they had together. When they passed in the hallway, Steve would only catch a glimpse of Billy before he was ducking around a corner in avoidance. It was weird as hell but Steve wasn't exactly complaining. 

He's not sure why he spends time at the quarry when sleeplessness plagues him, yet Steve has found himself here too many nights to count. The first snowfall was only a few days ago and the air turned frigid, it almost hurts to breath outside. Steve has the heat turned on high in the Beemer, but the cold seeps in from the crack in the window that he blows smoke out of. His dad would kill him if smell seeped into the leather seats. 

It's late, almost 4am, so it startles him when he hears the crunch of tires on snow and gravel. Headlight illuminate the darkness. Steve whips around in his seat, expecting to see Hopper's police car. The unmistakable blue Camaro parks beside him instead. 

Steve waits in anticipation, knows that only trouble follows Billy Hargrove. But too much time passes and Steve decides to just get it over with. He climbs out of the Beemer and stomps over to the driver side window. Finally, Billy swings the door open and faces Steve. 

He's shivering, only wearing that dumb brown leather jacket that is no match for the Indiana winter. 

"What do you want?" Steve asks, perplexed by Billy's silence. Billy goes to speak but chokes on his words. He sniffles, not from the cold. 

It takes a second for him to realize that Billy's crying. 

It scares Steve because he's never seen a boy his age cry in front of him. Sure, he's had his own moments alone when the nightmares got to be too much, but that's when he's alone. Billy's face is noticeably splotchy in the moonlight and his voice cracks when he speaks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never have hurt you the way I did, I shouldn't-" His sucks in a deep breath, attempting to gain some composure. His lips wobble and Steve can tell he's fighting to get the words out without breaking. 

Steve wants to tell him to stop, that it's okay and that he's over it, yet he's frozen with shock. The display that Billy was putting on seemed so unlike him and strange that it struck Steve; He didn't really _know_ Billy. He's never thought of Billy as a complex person, Steve has only seen the asshole facade he'd been maintaining. 

"I don't want to be a bad person, I don't want to be someone who hurts other people! You aren't supposed to hurt the people you love. I wish I could take it back, to do that night all over again." Tear tracks streak Billy's face and his hands are curled into fists, white knuckled. "I'm just, so sorry Steve. I gotta go." 

Did Billy Hargrove... Love him? 

Before Steve has the chance to utter any sort of response, Billy is back in his car and peeled out of the quarry. 

He stands in the cold night air for longer than he should. His fingers are starting to feel numb and his face hurts from the wind.


End file.
